Even Angels Fall
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: SxS] Even angels fall? Sakura questioned thinking to herself. Angels had wings and they couldn't fall unless they hardly ever used them or they just got theirs. Deciding to humor her, Sasuke replied. Yes, even angels fall. With wings or without.


Even Angels Fall

Sasuke was walking down a lonely road to get to his empty house when he saw Sakura coming from it. Seeing her, his heart beated faster. His eyes were just stunned into just looking at her. Ever since she cut her hair, she looked a lot more like a woman, then just a girl waiting for a fanasty.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura sounded surprised. "I was looking for you."

Sasuke swallowed to himself quietly. It was so hard to be himself around her. She stuck by him, even when he thought she was just a fangirl. She stayed by his side, and she cried for him when he supposedly died at the Village Hidden in the Mist. "Why? Did something happen?"

Sakura shook her head and a bright pink tint crossed her face, "I only wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Sasuke couldn't grasp what she was trying to get at. He knew that it wasn't important, but what if it was?

Sakura shrugged. "Just to keep company."

Now he understood. To stay by him even during the loneliest time. It was hard for him to keep being alone, and Sakura was willing to put that behind her. "Sure," Sasuke nodded. "Outside or inside?"

"Outside," Sakura smiled. "It's suppose to be nice tonight."

Nodding, Sasuke watched as Sakura approached him. Thinking to himself that she was about to kiss him, he saved himself by holding out his hand. Obviously shocked by the sweet gesture, Sakura took his hand.

They turned away from the road that Sasuke was going to go on and started to head toward the forest. In the clearing was a training ground that some of the ninja around use to keep up with their techniques and train themselves to learn new ones. Naruto would've been there, if it wasn't for Jiraya's idea for him to relax.

Once they got to the woods, Sasuke smiled, "Come on," He lightly let go of her hand and jumped into the tree. Catching his message, Sakura leapt up with him happily that he was doing this for her.

They raced through the trees, racing each other to see who was faster. The branches and the leaves blurred into one color. The only thing they could see was the path ahead of them. It was so hard to keep track of where to step and where to land since the darkness of the night covered their senses.

Faster and faster they went. Knowing that one of them was going to keep up or was even going to go ahead. A crack of a branch sounded and a scream alerted Sasuke that he was ahead of her about three trees away. He stopped suddenly and hightailed back to where she fell.

Sakura was sitting up on the ground and was getting back up when she felt someone already helping her stand. She looked over to her left to see that Sasuke, looking very determined.

Once they were standing up, they got back up to the trees. Sakura was biting her inner lip praying that she wouldn't be blushing. Sasuke was watching her by glancing every few seconds to make sure she was still right there with him. He saw a pink tint cross her face that turned redder and redder by each moment. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up from her thoughts, "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"What are you blushing about?" He stopped in his tracks to hear her reply.

She stopped too and blinked. Why were they stopping? This question could be talked about while they were going right? Or was there something more to it and there was someone following them? Whatever the reason was, she knew Sasuke wouldn't stop what he was doing without a good reason.

"Just embarrassed that I fell." Sakura laughed, sticking her tongue out lightly. "I mean I'm suppose to be a ninja."

"Not all ninja have good balance," Sasuke said to her. "and even you should know as well as I do that angels will fall down sometimes. But they always get back up."

Blushing hotly at what Sasuke just said. Sakura blinked a couple of times in complete doubt. "Even angels fall?" It sounded like a question, but she was just thinking to herself. Angels had wings, they couldn't fall...unless they hardly use their wings or just got them.

Deciding to humor her, Sasuke smiled. "Yes, even angels fall. With wings or with non, they fall."


End file.
